


Morning Kisses: Die Hard

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [4]
Category: Die Hard
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"McClane, if I've told you once I've told you a dozen times, the bruised and bloodied look is not going to get you pity sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).



> Thanks to Caro for the beta.

Matt was waiting for him when he came in the door just after dawn, head already shaking. "McClane, if I've told you once I've told you a dozen times, the bruised and bloodied look is not going to get you pity sex."

"You always say that, but somehow I always get laid." John bit off a grunt as he sank into the couch. Matt settled next to him.

"What was it this time? A mugging gone wrong? Girl Scouts cheat you on your cookies?" Matt's voice was cheerfully mocking, even as his hands moved gently to unlace John's boots.

"Domestic call," John said quietly. "Wife dead, kids in the hospital."

"And the husband?"

"You've heard the term 'suicide by cop'?"

There was a soft hiss as Matt drew a breath in, but when John tried to get a look at him, his head was bent over as he eased a boot off, and his hair fell forward just enough to hide his expression.

"It's okay," John found himself saying, one hand reaching out to cover Matt's on the second boot. "It's not the first time, you know."

Matt's hand tightened almost painfully around John's ankle. "Oh, believe me, I know."

John pulled his hand back and let Matt slide the boot off. It hit the floor with a soft thunk, and Matt's hands lingered on John's foot for a moment, tracing a ridge of scar tissue that was a souvenir of a barefoot walk across glass some twenty years and who knew how many deaths ago.

Matt sucked another sharp breath in and out. "All right," he said, and only the slight brightness in his eyes and the slow strokes of his hand along the side of John's foot belied the mischievous look on his face. "I suppose you can have the pity sex. But just this once."

John brushed Matt's bangs away from his face, watched them immediately fall back down again, and leaned into a kiss. "Face it, kid. You're easy," he murmured against Matt's lips.

Matt kissed him again, harder. "Shut up, John."


End file.
